


Do You, Guinevere, Take This Kingsman...?

by TheAlphaFox



Series: Kingsmen AU- The Lovelorn Misadventures Of Guinevere (OC) and Galahad [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: And They Did, F/M, Finally!, Fluff, Gen, Gentleman Harry Hart, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, Harry Hart Lives, Heartbeats, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kingsman Family, Merlin Is Actually Not A Little Shit, Oaths & Vows, One Big Happy Family, Reunions, Spies & Secret Agents, The Author Regrets Nothing, They Finally Got Married, They Said I Do, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/pseuds/TheAlphaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere turns 26 on January 23rd.</p><p>Incidentally, that's also the day she's marrying Harry Hart.</p><p>Cue Roxy being the best bridesmaid ever, Merlin getting all overprotective, Eggsy surprisingly not losing the rings and Harry and Chloe FINALLY becoming official! </p><p>Took them long enough, didn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marrying Harry Hart

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SOON xxx
> 
> So, in a typical me fashion, I decided to write this. Because these two are my babies, and I really wanted them to finally get a chance at true happiness. 
> 
> Thank you so much for following Chloe and Harry this far, cubs, it means an awful lot to me that you've stuck with these two. Now that they're officially Mr and Mrs, you'll be seeing a lot more of them- missions, navigating the trials of married life, who knows what the future holds? 
> 
> I love you all, and I'll see you when I'm 16 xxx (that is to say on the 23rd of January, of course) <3

"How are you doing? We've still got an hour, so there's not much need to rush or anything." Roxy says from behind me, deftly adjusting a huge bouquet of white lilies on the dressing table.

I sigh, barely hearing her. The full-length mirror on the wall in front of me is telling a story, one that I never thought I'd hear. 

I am taller than I remember, I muse. My limbs are long and slim- thank you, five mile morning runs, as horrific as training can be- and as pale as the British winter allows. My eyes are very blue today, wide with a wonder I could never put into words.

What I'm focused on most, though, is my dress. Oh, the dress; a beautiful creation in pure white silk, with three quarter length sleeves made of soft lace. The bodice is ever so gently fitted, slightly flared at my waist and then falling into a straight skirt. The neckline is almost square, neatly edged with tiny opal-like gems that glisten in the light from the chandelier above my head. The skirt brushes the insteps of my bare feet softly, the light material tickling my skin.

My face is warm with the heat of the open fireplace in my room, my makeup barely there and done with Roxy's steady hand (mine started shaking, for some reason that may or may not be the rest of my life suddenly changing). I look like myself, but a far less flawed version. Certainly an improvement, if you ask me.

A pair of low-heeled, plain white court shoes are waiting by the edge of the bed, a long white veil spread in a creaseless fountain over the kingsized four-poster behind me.

So. It is January 23rd, and today I turn 26. I have already been woken from my peaceful slumber at 7am by Roxy pounding on my hotel room door with coffee and warm Belgian waffles, but the 'happy birthdays' and hugs were quickly replaced by a need to get ready.

Because of course, more importantly, today I marry Harry Hart.

"Hey." Roxy says softly, coming up behind me and meeting my eye in the mirror. I snap out of my deliberations, looking at my best friend's reflection with no small hint of warmth. "Hey." I reply, my voice taking on the excitement of a child on Christmas morning. 

She laughs, a merry noise that seems to light up the room. "I'm so glad you're getting married, you know. Finally. And to do it on your birthday too, it just seems so... special."

It is, I have to admit. Outside this beautifully grand hotel, it has been snowing on and off lightly, but the ground has been covered in thick snow for the last week. We are in the middle of Yorkshire, at my favourite hotel- an old converted manor house with roaring open fireplaces, a massive wooden staircase and rich, ruby red carpets everywhere. It is poetic, bright and I am utterly at home. When we first visited, I was trying to persuade Harry to have our wedding here, and the moment we walked through the door he turned to me and agreed. It's that kind of place.

"Chloe?" Roxy prompts, grinning. "You're gone again, aren't you? Don't go doing that at the altar or I'll have to throw a shoe at you or something."  
"Well, you have my permission, if I'm taking too long to promise myself away!" I chuckle.

I find myself pausing to take in Roxy's appearance in as well. Her dress is classical, a subtle burgundy colour that is effortless and complimentary. When we went dress shopping together, I saw it and we both fell in love with the design. It is sleeveless but elegant, more fitted than mine, and decorated with a little cluster of the same opal-type gems in the centre of her chest. Her hair is swept up into a cluster of curls at the bask of her head, dotted with antique opal hairpins. Everything is opal today, a nod to the engagement ring glinting on my hand. Roxy is my one and only bridesmaid, and I find myself thanking the heavens as I look at her that I am lucky enough to have her by my side. One of my best friends in all the world, I think she's planned for every eventuality. 

"Not bad, huh?" she says, giving me a cheeky wink. I shake my head, my loose hair fluttering behind me, and laugh at her. "No, Rox, you look amazing. I should have dressed you in a sack, really, you'll put me in the shade!" 

She giggles, and spins me round to face her, her hands resting on my lace-clad shoulders. "Oh, you sweetheart: they'll only be looking at you. Trust me. Especially Harry, and that's what matters." I nod, my cheeks flushing slightly at the idea of Harry. She picks up on it like a hawk and tilts my chin back, studying my face with an expert eye. "Hmm, yeah, that's what you needed. Now come on, I need to sort your hair, or you'll be walking down the aisle as you are! It's half past 12 now."

I pad over to the dressing table, admiring her arrangement of the lilies, and obediently take a seat. Just less than an hour now. 1:30pm, and I'll be walking downstairs to a registrar and my husband. Good lord.

"I don't know where Merlin's gone, the little task I gave him shouldn't have taken THAT long..." she muses, taking a brush and slowly teasing it through my thick mahogany ringlets. I raise an eyebrow teasingly. "Well, I'd love to know something about this secret mission you've sent him on, one hour before he's supposed to be walking me down the aisle!"  
"Patience!" she admonishes, tapping my head with the brush handle and turning on the curling wand beside me in one fluid motion. I smile at the Kingsman reflexes she has developed so quickly. 

"He's really thrilled, you know." she adds conversationally, parting my hair to the right side as usual and brushing my fringe forwards. "About you asking him to give you away, I mean. I know Merlin mentored you, but I think he expected you to ask... someone else." She winces slightly at almost mentioning my family- they're rather taboo at the moment. "I've never seen him so happy."

"My father is dead, Chester is dead- and a bastard- who else would I ask? Merlin is the only father figure I've ever had with any consistency, and I owe him a hell of a lot." I say matter-of-factly, trying to hide the pain that mentioning my old role models brings up. Roxy squeezes my shoulder sympathetically, and rests her cheek against mine briefly in a show of solidarity. "He loves you to bits, really. You're like the daughter he never had."

"I really do love him too." I admit. "Even though he teases me and makes me test his bloody inventions and go out training at 5am in the rain... He's been with me since I was almost 18, and I'll always be grateful to him. He's like an uncle/big brother/grumpy dad for me, and I hope it stays that way."  
"It will." she promises, absentmindedly twisting a strand of my hair round her finger. "Hey," I say conspiratorially, leaning my head back into her touch, "I'll try and aim for you when I throw the bouquet, okay? Hopefully it'll be you and Merlin next- and I fully expect to be your matron of honour, by the way!" 

Roxy blushes a deeper shade than her dress and mutters something quickly about focusing on me today, but I can tell from the way that her fingertips stroke my scalp in a silent thank you that she's deeply touched. We share a silent moment of giving thanks, me for my fiancée, her for her grumpy tech-loving boyfriend. 

"I'm starving." I suddenly realise, and we both laugh for the randomness of it. "Me too." she agrees. "Wait for Merlin to get back and we can get something quick." 

The knock at the door makes both of us jump, Kingsmen or not, and Roxy drops my hair to dart to the door with unparalleled speed. "Who is it?" she asks suspiciously. I stifle another laugh behind my hand- she's taking her bridesmaid duties very seriously!  
"Merlin." comes a Scottish-grumpy-brogue reply from the other side of the thick wooden door. "Finally!" Roxy says, opening the door and ushering her boyfriend in. I turn on my stool to face him, and smile.

He scrubs up well, I have to admit. He's wearing a dark grey suit, beautifully cut- well, we are supposedly tailors after all- a white shirt and a neatly knotted tie in the same shade as Roxy's dress. He's still wearing the Kingsman issue glasses, but I can't imagine him without them at all. "I come bearing gifts." he says dryly, holding up a big brown paper bag. "Right?" I reply, tilting my head to one side in query. 

"Chicken nuggets and chips." Roxy fills me in with a wink. "I thought you'd like some comfort food for your last meal as a singleton."  
"Oh, I love you both." I say sincerely, inhaling the lovely smell of warm batter. "Let me just finish your hair, you can eat them as I go." Roxy demands, dashing back over to me and spinning me round with the ferocity of a lioness. I don't dare protest!

"You have no idea how many looks I got in McDonald's." Merlin says with a wry smile, coming to sit on the edge of my bed and watch his girlfriend work. "I don't think they usually serve men in full wedding suits."  
"No, I wouldn't think they do." I agree, as Roxy starts curling my hair in a scarily efficient manner. I feed myself a couple of nuggets between conversations, too nervous for much more.

"Before I forget, your buttonhole is in the box over there." I say, gesturing left, trying not to moving my head. Merlin goes to fetch it and gives a low hum of appreciation as he slips it into his suit jacket. "Jasmine."  
"My favourite flower. And Harry likes the smell." I explain. Merlin nods, remembering. "That would explain why he's always washed his shirts in jasmine detergent."

Roxy finishes curling my hair and picks up a minuscule jewellery box full of the opal hair pins, starting to pull the newly formed curls back from my face and pin them back, allowing them to fall freely down my back. "Are you excited?" Merlin asks after a pause, satisfied with the angle of the jasmine spray against his lapel. I swallow hard. "Of course, but I'm a little nervous too. You know... This is it. I've spent so long wishing for this moment, and now it's happening." Merlin is silent for a moment, before saying in a very frank tone, "For what it's worth, Harry is a very lucky man, and I've had a little talk with him about how I expect him to treat you." 

I swallow hard again, and blink furiously to stop myself ruining Roxy's careful work. Never in a million years did I expect anyone to care that much about me- especially someone who CHOSE me. I take a moment to contemplate that I have people who think of my well being enough to talk to my future husband about how I should be treated.  
"Merlin..."  
"Listen, for all the times I've taken the piss and put you into danger, I really... I mean... Chloe, I..."  
"It's okay." I cut him off, just as his voice starts to wobble dangerously as well. "It's okay, Merlin. I love you too." He sighs deeply, and subtly wipes at his eyes. Roxy smiles to herself. "I saw that, Ice Man." I say fondly. "Can't help it." he replies gruffly. "You're all grown up."

"Done!" Roxy says, stepping back and clasping her hands. "Oh, I'm a genius."  
"Yes, you are." I say fervently, feeling the softness of my hair flowing past my shoulders, my fringe still curling down beside my cheek. There are a few loose curls left around my face, framing me like a painting. A mad, terrified, overjoyed panting. 

I take a deep breath and stand, my dress falling with a soft rustle back to my feet. Roxy looks me up and down with satisfaction, and Merlin's breath catches. "What?" I ask shyly.  
"You look wonderful." he says, and his tone is so honest and proud that I can't help rushing forwards and throwing my arms around his neck. He seems a little surprised for a moment- it's not the first time I've hugged him, but it's certainly the most enthusiastic- and then wraps his arms around me and squeezes tightly for a second. I breathe in the familiar spicy scent of his aftershave, the heat of it reassuring me and giving me some newfound courage. 

Roxy squeals like she's being electrocuted, and we break apart instantly to stare at her. "What?" Merlin says tensely, looking around as if expecting an assassin to be standing behind her. Honestly, she almost explodes. "Do NOT crease her dress, Merlin, or so help me-"  
"I wouldn't dare!" he says with a laugh, stepping forwards and giving her a quick kiss. I glance at the clock and suddenly the breath leaves my body. 1:20. 

I have ten minutes left of officially being single. 

"Now, we need to do the superstition." Roxy announces, as if she's surprised neither of us have mentioned it yet. Merlin and I glance at each other. "What, another one?" he asks, his tone quite apprehensive.  
"Yes!" she says. "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."  
"The dress is new." I offer. She nods enthusiastically. "And the opal pins belonged to Harry's grandmother, so they're old."

"Borrowed..." she muses, looking around. Merlin coughs pointedly. We turn to him. "Here." he says, taking my hand and putting something in my palm. He curls my fingers around it and then steps back to watch my face as I open it again. I stretch out my hand to reveal a little brooch, about the size of a 5p piece. It's a pure silver replica of the Kingsman logo, very shiny and delicate. I stare at it. "Merlin, what's this?" I ask, my voice breaking again. "It was given to me by my mentor, when I first joined Kingsman. He died in the field, long before you joined. I'd like you to wear it today. As a gift from YOUR mentor, I mean." he says quietly, looking me straight in the eye. I swallow hard. "Thank you, Merlin. It's beautiful, I promise I'll take care of it. Could you please pin it on for me?" He reaches out and very carefully fastens the pin to my dress, just over my heart. It's so small and fragile, but I love the link to Kingsman that he has given me. 

Roxy coughs, trying to pretend she's not welling up. "Now, I'm going to contribute the something blue, because as your only bridesmaid I feel it is my duty. Shame we couldn't get Eggsy in a dress."  
"He's busy with his Best Man Duties anyway, I don't think he'd have time to stand behind me and look pretty."  
"True." Roxy allows, considering it.

She turns to her bag, discarded on an armchair by the fire, and pulls out a beautiful little leather box. "Here. Wedding gift." she says, handing it to me. 

I open it, and inside is nestled a beautiful lace garter, a very pale blue, soft and really quite classy. I blush. "Rox!"  
"What? It's a tradition."  
"You and your traditions." I say, stepping forward and kissing her cheek. "I love you. Thank you." Bending down, I manage to slip it onto my right thigh and preserve my modesty at the same time. Merlin sniggers. "Shut up." I say to him, absorbing the moment. "Am I lucky enough yet, Rox?"  
"Definitely." she affirms.

Another knock at the door sparks Roxy into her running across the room routine. "Who is it?" she asks again, her eyes narrowed. "Harry, if that's you, I will break your legs before I let you see her-"  
"Alright, alright, Rox! It's Eggsy!" comes the aggrieved and mildly amused reply. "Hmm. Do the rules of bad luck on seeing the bride apply to the best man as well?" Roxy asks me, looking very serious indeed. I consider it. "I shouldn't think so?"  
"Let the poor boy in!" Merlin chides her, as she steps back and opens the door. Bridesmaid? Best-decision-I've-ever-made, more like.

Eggsy walks in with his familiar swagger, wearing a suave dark grey suit and the same burgundy tie as Merlin. Every male guest has one, it was part of the dress code. The female guests- not that there's very many of them- were asked to wear burgundy, white and/or gold. Kingsman colours.

Eggsy meets my eye, and then- "Fuckin' hell." he says, his jaw dropping. "What?" I say, suddenly self-conscious, looking down at my dress as if I'm scared I've dropped food on it. "Don't worry. Gorgeous, as ever." he assures me. "Just, well... not what I was expectin', is all."  
"What were you expecting?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He smirks. "Dunno, maybe somethin' a bit more... Over the top?"  
"Cheers, pal." I say, shaking my head and laughing. He laughs too. "Oi, there's a compliment in there somewhere."

"What do you want?" Roxy asks. "If you're spying for Harry, Eggsy-"  
"Rox, seriously, chill." he assures her, the fondness in his eyes balancing out the annoyance. "We just need a spare flower thingy. 'Arry's hands are shakin' so much 'e snapped 'is in 'alf tryin' to put it on."  
"You mean a buttonhole?" Merlin asks, rolling his eyes. "Box is over there." 

Eggsy scoops one up, the delicate spray looking tiny in his hand, and then glances at the clock. "Oh, shit." he says eloquently. "Gotta go- see ya at the altar!"  
"Eggsy!" I call, as he leaves. He pauses. "Yeah?"  
"Tell him I love him, and that I'm scared too. And that I'll see him there." I say quickly. He nods, and smiles. "Will do!"

With that, he is gone.

Merlin reaches out and takes my hands in his reassuringly, with no prompting at all, and I wonder why until I realise that it is 1:29. 

"Time to go." he prompts me gently. "Okay." I say, stiffening my spine. "Rox, give me a hand?" 

She gathers the veil as I carefully step into my shoes, and then adjusts the silken veil into my hair, neatly pinning it with a couple more opals. "There." she says proudly, pulling the front of the veil over my face. She hands me a bouquet of fresh jasmine, long strands spilling out of the bunch and tumbling over my hands. "Ready, Mrs Hart? I think we've got the superstitions out of the way."  
"Absolutely, Mrs Merlin." I say with a wink. After all this time, it's a bit of a standing joke that I never call Merlin by his real name. He's Merlin to me, always has been. Even Roxy never seems to call him by his real name.

Merlin looks at his girlfriend, eyebrow raised, and she flushes bright red. "There, that's what you needed." I mimic her earlier comment with a grin. "Come on, then, I've got vows to make."

Roxy walks behind me and takes my veil carefully in her hands, a corsage of jasmine neatly slid around her slender wrist. Merlin takes my arm in his, a firm touch to keep me grounded. I look up, at the door, and where it will take me. To marriage. 

To Harry.

Merlin leads me forwards, opens the door, and we are on our way. We walk down the corridor, past other rooms with ancient, warped wooden doors, the soles of my shoes treading softly against the indulgent ruby carpets. I turn to him as we go, slowly so as not to topple over (because I really might do, I'm feeling very wobbly). "Merlin?"  
"Yes?"  
"Talk to me, please. Distract me. I think I might pass out in a minute." 

He looks at me quizzically for a brief moment and then smiles to himself. "Alright," he says, squeezing my arm gently, "Let me tell you about your initiation. You were ridiculous. All cocky and convinced you knew it all- when I was sent to recruit you, I had my doubts. When you sat the written test and walked out with every mark going, the doubts faded. And then when we got you into physical training, I had to swallow my pride and admit you were the best damn Kingsman I'd ever seen." I smile faintly, remembering too. "Well," he continues, "I remember you slamming half a bed-frame through the two way mirror in the teamwork test, and then outrunning everyone in the race. You annoyed the hell out of me, I designed those tests specifically so people would fail them."

I have to laugh at that one. "Christ, I'm not perfect, and I'd never claim to be. I mean, I almost drowned in the teamwork test- and broke a perfectly good bed." Roxy giggles behind us, listening. "And then I strained my legs so badly in the race, because I was too stubborn to limber up, that I couldn't walk properly for a week. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows."  
"That's not the Kingsman way." Merlin agrees. I shake my head. "That's not MY way."

With that, we reach the atop of the magnificent staircase. "Ready?" Roxy asks, Merlin looking at me. I nod once, and so we turn and descend carefully. Merlin's grip on me tightens considerably, as if he's more scared and excited than I am. Then, we pause, ready to walk into the wedding. My wedding.

We stand at the door, waiting for the music, and I realise that can see my husband-to-be from here. Neatly combed hair, pitch black suit. Eggsy stands beside him, muttering to him about something. I smile to myself. Harry is here. I am not afraid anymore. 

"Ready?" Merlin whispers to me for about the thirty billionth time. I nod once, not trusting my voice, and he presses a quick kiss to my temple. "You'll always be Chloe to me, whatever your surname." he promises. I smile, a small and tender smile, and then the music begins.

Merlin slowly walks me up the aisle, Roxy following, to a beautiful acoustic version of Never Seen Anything by The Script. Harry insisted, he thought it was fitting, and I've always liked the song. It takes us a little while to reach the altar, the aisle is longer than I imagined, so I occupy myself with sweeping the crowd and making sure I can see familiar faces.

This sea of people is actually very comforting. Every single English Kingsman, all of them- Harry pulled everyone off their respective missions to be here today. The Italian Kingsman have shipped over some agents and are picking up for us just this once. Carlo's wedding gift to us. 

I mentally tick them off as I look around. Solid, dependable Gwaine, proud Percival, strong Mordred, and the rest of my brothers, who are all smiling at me. All 43 of them. 

I feel so safe here. Harry and I have none of our old families here- Harry's are mostly dead and mine were mostly banned from the guest list. It is such a good feeling to have my new family here. My people. Part of me.

And all of a sudden we are at the altar. Eggsy is smirking, Roxy is dropping my veil and taking my bouquet, and Merlin is beside me. 

Oh, Harry is standing next to me.

Slowly, carefully, he lifts my veil from my face and tucks it behind me. We are looking into each other's faces, and everyone else seems to fade away, just a little.

"Hello." I say under my breath, looking at Harry with unconditional love. His brown eyes are alight with anticipation, his black suit flattering and really quite sexy, his burgundy tie knotted about his throat. His skin is porcelain and creased around his eyes like the spine of a much-loved book, the memories of his endless smiles etched into his face. The scar on his hairline from Valentine's bullet had faded almost out of existence now, as if every time I kissed it erased a little more of that day, that trauma from our lives. My Harry. 

"Chloe, you look..." he whispers proudly, smiling as he takes in my dress. "So do you." I reply with a small smirk, as Merlin takes my hand and gives it to Harry. "If you hurt her in any way," he says through gritted teeth as he smiles at us, "I will have your bollocks for earrings."  
Harry nods once, a surprisingly serious promise, and then we are holding each other. His skin is soft against mine, the fingertips slightly rough. I hope we do this forever.

The registrar steps forward, smiling, and stands between us. "I understand you have written your own vows?" she asks quietly.  
"Yes, we have." Harry confirms.  
"Okay. Ready?"

Harry glances at me. I glance at him. We both nod. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the joining in marriage of Harry Hart and Chloe Hannah Peacock-Cowen. If anyone present knows of a reason that these two may not be lawfully married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Eggsy chuckles ominously to himself at the stillness as she carries on. I am very aware that most of my guests are carrying guns and I think that if anyone had stood up, their corpse would have sat down again very quickly on account of the weight of the lead in it.

"Very well." the registrar says, sounding glad. I can't help wondering what she is supposed to do if someone does stand up and protest. "First, we shall hear the vows written by the bride and groom."

She steps back, and the floor is mine. I don't need a piece of paper, the words are coming straight from my heart. Roxy stands a little taller beside me, as if giving me the only available support she can. I take a deep breath, and begin, keeping my eyes fixed on my husband.

"Harry Hart, I have loved you for a very long time. Ever since that first day, when you came up to me and congratulated me on joining Kingsman- you caught me, and you never did let me go again. As time went on, I found myself not wanting you to." I look at him through my lashes, and he is smiling, his eyes shimmering like pebbles on the beach. "I spent seven years trying to pluck up the courage to say that I loved you, and now you know. I love you with everything I have and I will never let you go. I vow to stand by you, hold you up when you need me, and be as annoying as humanly possible. In short, I promise to be yours." A ripple of laughter goes through the guests as I dare a grin myself. Eggsy and Roxy share an amused glance.

Harry tries to pretend he's not about to start crying and steps forward with an even broader smile to say his own piece. "Chloe Hannah Peacock-Cowen, I remember that day as if I was standing there now. More than anything, I remember trying to come up with a way to talk to you for the following fortnight. You have always been the subject of my undying love from the moment I set eyes on you, and I can only apologise that it took me so long to realise it. I love you, and I promise that everything I have is yours. My home, my heart, my life. I even promise to put up with your ridiculous dog." The guests laugh again. "More than anything, I promise the only change I will ever ask you to make is your last name."

I beam at Harry, and note with some amusement that Eggsy has tears on his cheeks. I don't dare to turn and look at Roxy for fear of sobbing myself. The registrar steps forward again. "Beautiful words, I think we can all agree. Now, for the exchanging of the rings. Harry, if you will."

Eggsy steps forwards and presents Harry with a beautiful ring that we had made months ago, pure silver strands twisted into an arch shape that perfectly curves around my engagement ring, to form a sort of ornate frame to the opal in it. 

Harry takes my left hand tenderly and slips the band onto my ring finger, repeating after the registrar the words we so carefully chose;  
"With this ring, I thee wed, by your side come what may, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

Then, Eggsy hands me a simple silver band, shining and elegant, a tiny strip of opal around the middle of the width, feathering out into the silver to make a branch shaped imprint of creamy white stone. I repeat the vow, placing it onto Harry's left hand with a sense of true pride. "With this ring, I thee wed, by your side come what may, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

The registrar smiles. "In the presence of witnesses, these two have exchanged vows and given rings to symbolise their commitment to one another. I am happy to pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Eggsy is unashamedly crying now, I can hear Roxy's stifled sobs behind me, Merlin in the front row has tears streaming down his cheeks... But all I can really focus on is Harry as he ducks his head and kisses me, his lips warm and soft against mine, passion and true love mingling together. He tastes of English breakfast tea and vanilla, the scent of old books mingling with the hint of crisp cologne clinging to his cheeks. His hands rest against the small of my back in a possessive, loving gesture that makes me feel completely safe. "Mrs Hart." he says, the words like music on his silver tongue. 

For the first time in seven years, I truly let go of the past. As if a handful of balloons I've been holding are having their strings cut. 

My mother, and her cruelty. Snip.

Chester's betrayal. Snip.

V-Day. Snip. 

Lancelot's death. Snip.

The girl that died during my initiation, the one I never did know the name of. Snip.

The never-ending hatred of my family name, and all that it stood for. Snip. I don't care anymore, I realise, breathless with my sudden freedom and lightness. I have a new name now, and a future so bright I can't see into it yet. But I will.

All too soon, that first moment ends, and we are standing hand in hand at the altar. This is it, us, ready to walk back down again as a married couple. Our family is looking back at us, all on their feet in celebration. That's when I realise, standing here with my new husband and a road opening up in front of us.

This is one of those moments, the ones I know I will remember forever in perfect clarity. I haven't had very many of them, but I cherish the handful that have graced my 26 years. Snowball fighting at 1am in the first storm of the year with my childhood friends, the noise of the door slamming as my father got home, the smile on my sister's face when I first met my youngest niece, the feeling of Merlin pulling me aside during initiation to tell me I'd got the highest test results on record. And now this.

Life is a story, I think, as Harry and I walk slowly beside each other, Merlin following with his arm around Roxy, Eggsy bringing up the rear and trying to wipe his eyes. There are dark chapters and plot twists and sometimes I wonder if the author is even thinking at all- but then there's always a good scene or two. Nothing is ever completely unsalvageable. 

In fact, some broken things can come together to make a really poetic ending.


	2. Hartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has time to reflect on the whole day when it's all finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very, VERY slight hint of naughtiness at the end, cubs, but it's never stated because we are all gentlemen here and as such we never kiss and tell. All the same, consider yourselves warned, and enjoy! Xx

By the end of the night, I can look back on this day and say it has been the best of my life so far. Eggsy stood at the in-hotel bar and gave a superb Best Man speech that was so witty I cried laughing, captivating his audience. I particularly liked his joke about gondoliers. I didn't realise that this was foreshadowing until the speeches were done and Harry opened our wedding present from him...

Merlin's "Father" Of The Bride speech was so heartfelt that even the unwaveringly sturdy Gwaine started crying, and Roxy's mascara was a lost cause. Trust him to remember every fluffy moment we've ever shared. 

When we went outside the hotel to take pictures, the snow just starting to fall again in soft clumps, I threw my bouquet right into Roxy's arms and then mouthed to Merlin "Put a ring on it!" 

His expression, watching his blushing girlfriend cradle my bouquet of jasmine, made me think that perhaps it wouldn't be long before he did. 

The wedding presents were hilarious too, nobody bought anything serious because Harry and I have lived together for a good few months now and so we have everything we need. The table was covered in silly little things, but the best one was Merlin and Eggsy chipping in to buy us a second hand gondola. Of course that wasn't actually ON the table, but apparently it'll be delivered to our house within the week. What we're going to do with it exactly, I have no idea, Harry wants to turn it into a sort of bench for the back garden.

I was hugged all evening and stolen for dances, too, by Kingsmen I haven't seen in months. Kay (off in Australia for three weeks), Tristan (five months of night surveillance and power napping), Gareth (always doing filing)... It was heartwarming to say the least. 

Our first dance- oh, that was beautiful. We waltzed around the floor to a beautiful instrumental of Lord Of The Dance, for no good reason other than we both like it. My head rested on Harry's chest as he whisked me around, his heartbeat syncing with mine for eternity.

So we went out for pictures, came back in for speeches and presents, and then migrated to the bar where I proceeded to drink a lot of rum and laugh with my best friends in all the world. Eggsy hugged me a thousand times and told me how much he loved me- though that might have been the Bacardi- and Roxy slowly grew more and more flushed, until she went to sit on Merlin's lap and fall asleep.

It was all so magical.

The best part, though, was stumbling out of the bar at 3am with Harry. We spent a moment saying goodbye to all the remaining guests (those that were conscious, anyway) and ran madly up the stairs together, stopping outside the honeymoon suite. 

And that is where I am now, having left my dress neatly laid out across the armchair and scrubbed the makeup from my face. Merlin's pin has been returned to him, Harry carefully went through my hair and returned all the opal pins to their box (Roxy said she'll give hers back tomorrow), and then brushed it for me so it fell softly to below my shoulders. I helped him out of his suit- ahem- and now we're both cuddled up in bed, my head on his chest again, a perfect symphony beating in my ears.

"I love you, Mrs Hart." he whispers softly, kissing the top of my head. I smile to myself. "I love you too, Mr Hart." 

"You know..." The conversational tone of his next whisper makes my smile grow exponentially, "There's something not quite complete yet."  
"Oh?"  
"Well, this IS a honeymoon..."

And with that, the wedding of Guinevere and Galahad is in fact completed, as far as the knights in question are concerned. 

Chloe Hannah Hart?

I like that. I like it a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, cubs! Please comment and let me know what you thought- this is probably the work of mine that gets the least comments, so I'm staring to get paranoid that nobody likes it!
> 
> Plus, it's my birthday soon. So, as a birthday present, please hit Kudos ;)
> 
> Thank you all, I love you and I'll see you soon! Xxx


End file.
